Tails is Bullied!
by Invader Glow
Summary: Tails is bullied. What else is new? But this time we get to see why! More chapters on the way!


_**Tails is bullied!?**_

One spring day on the planet named Mobius a two tailed fox with yellow and white fur was laying on the grass in the middle of a meadow. A bunch of older Mobians surrounded Tails. He was curled up in a ball trying to block out all the harsh words.

"Go and kill yourself freak! You don't deserve to be alive!" shouted, a fox with one tail named Sam.

"Why do you hate me so much?" cried, Tails.

"You should know!"

Sam left with his friends and left Tails wondering what in Mobius did he ever do to Sam. Tails went home as fast as he could as he walked through the door Sonic, noticed that Tails was covered in bruises again.

"Hey there little buddy."

"Hey Sonic."

"Was it Sam again?"

"Yeah but there is something I need to do."

Tails went up to his room and looked through some photo albums when Sam was his friend. Tails came across a picture where Sam had a frown and was in the background with two other kids that were laughing at him. The next picture showed another photo with Sam in the background glaring at Tails with pure hatred.

"I seem to remember that day. We were at church and that was the day I got baptized. But why were those kids laughing at Sam for. Also why is glaring at me? Is it something I did that day?"

Tails went down on his knees and began to pray. His pray went like this:

"_Lord, soften the hardened hearts of bullies.__Tame their harsh tongues when they threaten and puff themselves up.__Restrain them in their haste to tear others down.__I cry out and wonder why they are the way they are?__Help me Lord to be strong, make me a fortress in their assault.__I do not know why they do what they do. I do not understand why others follow them.__I am hurt and angry by their weapons of intimidation, fear, and manipulation._ _Bullies have a hurt in their heart and that is why they hurt others.__Maybe we can show them love.__Maybe we will teach their hearts to be kind."__And yet, Lord, often" killing them with kindness", only seems to fuel their agenda.__This is too big for me.__I give you the pain.__I am too small to handle them.__I feel too small to shine your light in their darkness.__I do not feel equipped.__I cannot teach their hearts to be kind.__Thank you for your Son, who came for all.__Your love came down on Christmas to save us all.__Let the love of your Son Jesus Christ dwell in the hearts of all your children.__Let bullies cease their desire for a control which creates chaos and disunity.__Let your love rule over our hearts, let us let Jesus be our Lord who guides us, let your love unite__us all.__Amen."_

Tails eyes were full of tears and were streaming down his face. Sonic heard the whole day as he standing in the hall way against the wall he began to think of a way to help Tails with his problem.

"I need to help Tails with this."

That night Sonic couldn't sleep so well he finally knew why Sam hated Tails so the next day when Sonic took Tails to school he went to go talk to Sam. But Tails told him he knew what to do. Sonic trusted Tails but kept on eye on him that day to make sure he stayed safe.

"Hey freak!" yelled, Sam.

"Hey, Sam I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what freak?"

"Sorry for my blindness. I didn't know my light that was shining casted a dark shadow upon and grew only darker as days and nights went on by. If only you told I could have done something about it. But just know that God is right there for you. All you have to do is choose the path you want to take. I'm not telling you which path to choose I want you to make your own path because that is what God wants."

Sam laughed a little."You are weak. I'm going to enjoy killing you off."

"Okay I get it you still hate me. But who are you really looking to kill me or God. Why. Do. You hate. God?"

At that moment Sam broke down crying. He embraced Tails in a hug and said, "Sorry Tails. I really need your help. I don't hate God I was just jealous of you because of your happiness so I wanted you to feel my pain."

"It's okay I'll help you though this with God's help."  
"Good work Tails." Said, Sonic.

The end.


End file.
